


To Love A Lord

by theeLordVoldemort (StevenOggAndNedLukeAreMyLife)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chair Sex, Daddy Kink, Devotion, F/M, Forbidden Love, Horcruxes, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Master/Slave, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Protectiveness, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevenOggAndNedLukeAreMyLife/pseuds/theeLordVoldemort
Summary: A young witch from Hogwarts gets taken by Lord Voldemort as his slave but she turns into so much more.





	To Love A Lord

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. This is proabably bad... But enjoy.. I guess.  
> Again, sorry.

Katharine opened her eyes and stretched her naked body against the cool silky black sheets. She knew her master wouldn't be there with her when she woke. Kat sighed and ran her hand through her long raven hair. She never woke up with her lover next to her, even though she wanted on somedays to spend the whole entire day in bed with him.

But she knew she couldn't.

So she let her mind wander back to last night.. She loved when they were alone. Alone to just be together.

_\----------_

_Katharine slipped into her Master's room in her black see through nightie. His favourite and...hers. She knew he'd be in need of her tonight with the troubling day he's had. Kat was going to do anything and everything for her love. She smiled, crawling up the large four poster bed, excited for when her master came. Getting herself in the most seductive position she could think of, legs spreading just enough for her lover to see her most intimate parts. The only thing left to do was to wait for him._

_Kat was asleep on her stomach when her master opened the door to his room. Her nightie rode up around her hips, exposing her young beautiful ass._

_He chuckled just loud enough to awake her. Katharine rolled over and stretched her arms over her head. The nightie pulled up even more to show the soft milky skin of her taunt stomach._

_"My Lord, I promised I tried to stay awake for your return," She murmured, highly annoyed with herself that she fell asleep. "Please forgive me."_

_"No need to apologize, my little one." His voice horse, almost a whisper. "You deserve your rest."_

_Kat got to up and crawled to the end of the bed on her knees. Getting into her sub position hands on her thighs and head bowed. She awaited his command. "You didn't give me permission, my Master."_

_"No..." He slowly walked over to stand in front of her. His large pale hand came to caress her soft locks. "When you are alone you may sleep when you want."_

_She leaned into his touch, craving him. He was so different when they were alone. So sweet and thoughtful. She loved him so much. Worshiped him._

_"As long as I make you proud," she decided to look up into his beautiful eyes. Others say his eyes are cold and frightening... Which they are unless you're Katharine. "I don't want to go against your wishes... My love."_

_Voldemort smiled and slipped his hand to caress her cheek. "You have proved to be a devoted mate, my sweet. Such a good girl for your master."_

_His words made her stomach twist with happiness and love. Kat blushed and smiled up at the Dark Lord. Everytime he'd say such things to her she'd blush and giggle like a little girl. It never failed to bring her happiness._

_"On your feet in front of me. Look at me." He commanded lightly, both hands palm up in front of him. She nodded and got to her feet quickly, her nightie slipped down just past her buttocks again. "Did you sleep enough? Well rested?" He enquired._

_"Yes, Master, I did." She looked into his eyes, waiting for the night to begin. He nodded, eyes roaming her barely covered body. Excitement ran through her veins. Finally. She's waited all day._

_"Eager as ever. All in time." Voldemort ran his long fingers down her chest. Kat blushed, realising he read her mind. "Always so ready to be on my cock."_

_She nodded. After he fucked her hard and fast the first time it was like she got addicted. His touch, taste and smell was her new drug. That first night he claimed her as his, giving her her own personalized tattoo just above her left breast. A snake coiled around a heart. He whispered to her that no one would ever try to harm her now. That's when she started to fall for the sweet side of him._

_"Undress yourself for me, little one."_

_Needing not to be told twice, she slipped the straps over her shoulders and wiggled her way out of the tight frock. It pooled to the ground at her feet in a mess of silky blackness. Now she was bare to her Master's hungry gaze. She itching to touch him, to press her soft body against his lean one. Kat wanted him just as naked as her._

_The Dark Lord snapped his fingers and his dark flowing robes disappeared. "Better?" He teased her._

_Her eyes roamed his pale tall body. He wasn't muscular but she didn't care about muscle. His body was thin but his pectorals had some good definition and so were his abs that adored his stomach. She loved to run her nails down his chest and strong arms. Loved to press her hand and trace the same tattoo she had on his chest. There was so much power in his body and in his touch, it made her weak. She looked down at his cock. He was her first and trying to accommodate for his size scared her to death. But her master was sweet and attentive. She trusted him... She felt safe._

_"Better." She bit her lip. She didn't want to ask without permission so she thought it. 'May I touch you, my Lord?'_ _His head cocked sideways._

_'Touch me.' Came the reply whispered softly into her mind. Her hand reached out to caress the tattooed symbol of their love and devotion to each other. Their connection was so strong she felt everything he did. She knew when he was angry or sad or... Her favorite; horny. And right now he was beyond wanting, needing.. He was lusting. He had to fuck her._

_She stepped closer, wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her chest against his. She felt the magic from their tattoos run through her body. She loved being a witch. Loved how powerful a wizard he was. His hands went to her perfectly curvy ass and squeezed the pink flesh._

_"My love." She moaned, leaning up just a tad to press her forehead against his. She felt his hard cock press against her pelvis. "I've missed you desperately today."_

_"I could feel it, little one." Voldemort rubbed his forehead against her surprisingly lovingly. "It was rather distracting."_

_She frowned arms losing their hold around his neck, coming to land on his broad shoulders._

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"_

_"-Hush. I shouldn't have left you for so long by yourself. Since we are connected it would only be logical if you accompany me to my meetings more." He pulled her flush against him again wanting her to tighten her arms around his neck. "I don't like when you frown, my beauty."_

_"Yes, my Lord." Katharine giggled, re rapping her arms around his neck._

_The snakes on their chests slithered around the hearts then went back to their place as the couple stared into each others eyes. They have been together for a year now... Almost two. It's been so long since she's seen her friends amd family but she knew The Dark Lord was her family now. The only thing that keeps her reminded of the past before she got kiddnaped is Severus Snape. Who was once her potions professor. He taught her how to block out the Dark Lord from reading her mind. She became a spy for Dumbledore just like him. But things have changed... She's in love with Voldemort. Against Severus' wishes but it didn't matter to her. Kat refused to tell anything_ _more_ _to Severus_ _. It was much harder to hide this side of herself from him since they were so connected. She hated it... Wished she never said yes to becoming a spy._

_"Your mind is in deep thought. I can feel it. Your troubled." His voice brought her back. She didn't want it to ruin their night._

_"Forgive me, love. It's nothing." Kat smiled and placed a small kiss to his lips, wanting to distract him. His eyes narrowed at her so she rubbed her pelvis against his hips. "Fuck me."_

_He groaned, his thoughts turning back to pure lust. "Bed. Now."_

_She smiled and happily crawled up the bed and spread her legs wide for him._

_"Please, daddy." Katharine whined, running a hand down her body to play with her wet pussy._

_The muscle in her lover's jaw tensed. That nickname going to straight to his cock. He moved onto the bed and looked down at her dripping cunt. "You've been so good for me, little one. I think you deserve a reward."_

_She nodded vigorously._

_The sight of her Master kneeling between her legs made her all the more excited. He held onto her hips and placed little kisses to her inner thighs. "I worship you." He murmured against her hot sex before he attacked it with him skillfully sinful lips and tongue._

_She moaned loud, thrusting her hips lightly against his mouth. Voldemort sucked her clit, spreading her puffy aroused lips with two fingers. Her small feminine hands gripped the bed sheets as her lips formed a silent cry._

_"I adore you." He growled against her core causing the best vibration to run through her. His skilled tongue ran up and down her pussy making her a quivering mess while he pumped two fingers into her._

_"My love please... I can't..." She arched her back, bucking her hips against his mouth. "I'm going to cum." Kat warned feeling the familiar heat build up in her stomach._

_"Cum for me." He sucked harder and fucked her faster with his fingers. "Be good for Daddy and cum you little slut."_

_That was enough to send her over the edge screaming his name. Her chest heaved, eyes closed and a big smile on her face. "Thank You, daddy." She breathes out, honestly spent._

_Voldemort moved to position himself between his woman's legs. She felt his shaft slap against her already sensitive vagina causing her to whimper. He loomed over her, propping himself up by his elbow. His other hand grabbed her breast, rubbing his thumb over her pink nipple. Kat held his face and pulled him in for a heated kiss. She could taste her arousal on his tongue._

_"Say it." He pulled away from the kiss and growled down at her. "Say it, little one."_

_"I love you, Tom." Kat purred, rubbing her hard nipples against his chest. She was the only one he let call him that. "Take me."_

_He didn't need to be told twice. Whispering a contraception spell, he released her breast and he slipped his cock into her young pussy. Both moaned at the contact. 'You're all mine.' He whispered in her mind. 'So wet and tight.'_

_She nodded. 'Yes, all yours.'_

_He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck waiting for her to signal that she was ready._

_Katharine dug her nails into his back, knowing he loved when she marked him. She gave a nod then began to roll her hips. Voldemort started deep slow strokes into her heat. Her head rolled back against the pillow enjoying the slow pace he set. Honestly she was still buzzing from her last orgasm and sure wasn't ready for rough sex. He panted against her neck causing goosebumps to arise all over her body. Kat wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper into her. The need for more friction was becoming to much for her._

_'Hold on'_

_Hold on? Before she could ask he wrapped his arms securely around her and lifted her up. Kat nearly yelled in surprise. He sat in the middle of the bed with her in his lap, still barried deep inside her._

_He smiled up at her. One of her favourite positions was sitting on top of him, and he knew it._

_"Ride me, baby girl."_

_Kat kissed him, slipping her tongue between his lips. As she rolled and bounced on his lap the two fought to dominate the kiss. Both moaning loudly into each other mouths. She could sense how in much he wanted to take control which made their love making all the more sweeter when he gave her the lead. His mouth went down her neck and sucked her collar bone as his hands gave her ass a good hard smack._

_"Yes, Daddy. Oh.... Fuck... I know you like it when I ride you." Kat pushed his back down onto the bed. This time it was her leaning over him, hands bracing herself on his chest. His ran up her curves to admire her bouncing breasts, cupping, squeezing and rubbing her sensitive nipples. She loved the sounds that came with having sex with him. He loved the smell and taste of it. Katharine leaned back and rocked her hips slower due to her getting exhausted. Luckily her mate sensed it grabbed her again and put them both back into position with her under him. "Faster! Please."_

_Voldemort began hard fast thrusts into her, face barried in her neck. Her nails clawing at his back, legs pressing his buttocks closer with each snap of his hips. "Mark me. Claw my back."_

_"I don't want to-" she worried._

_"- you won't hurt me, little girl. Do as I say."_

_She only nodded running her hands down his back getting ready to do what she was command when they both came. He pressed little kisses to her neck and jaw while his hand went between them to rub her clit. Urging her to cum quick. They both could feel each others end in sight._

_"Yes, kitten. So close." He gasped against her skin. He felt it; she was about to cum. So was he._

_"Yes, daddy. Yes! Don't stop. You're so good to me." She chanted which was enough to send them both over the edge. Her body shook with pleasure and rod out the waves of his cock and finger still giving it to her._

_"My Lord!" Her nails ran down his back. Marking him._

_"My Love." He growled, making sure he kept his pace until he knew she was spent. When her cries stopped he collapsed on top of her. Both covered in sweat, tired and gasping for breath. Katharine kissed his head, wrapping her body around him, keeping him inside her._

_"Rest. You deserve it, my Lord."_

_"For a little girl, you are very motherly." He chuckled, craving her skin flushed against his own._

_"I only want what's best for my Master." She teased him._

_"Severus doesn't think so when you try to mother him."_

_"Sometimes he needs a good mothering! I have to force him to eat for bloody sakes!" Kat frowns. The dark Lord smiled against his lovers skin and closed his eyes._

_"Goodnight, Katharine."_

_"Goodnight, Tom."_

_\----------_

Katharine smiled and got up to get dressed. She slipped on her lace panties, black skirt and lace blouse that showed just enough of her tattoo to keep other death eaters away. She hated half the men here. They were chauvinistic and gross. Nobody compared to the great Lord Voldemort.

She made sure she was presentable before walking through the large mansion. Many times Severus would find her crying in a corner cause she was lost or because some death eaters were trying to force themselves on her. He'd pick her up and carry her back to her room.

Now they knew she was the Dark Lord's. The last man who tried to touch her was tortured then killed by Voldemort himself.

Katharine open the door to the hall where they had their meetings slow and quite like. They were talking about things she didn't care about. Barefooted she walked over to where her lover sat and the head of the table. Nagani, his large snake slithered around his chair and greeted her with a hiss. She smiled at it before turning her attention to Severus, who was seated next to Voldemort. He winked at her causing Kat to blush and roll her eyes. She laid her hand on his shoulder with out even looking at her, he grabbed her hand and brought her unto his lap and cradled her against him. She stroked his chest and placed a kiss to his cheek. Happy he wanted her so close to him in front of his followers. It gave her even greater pleasure to know Bellatrix was only a couple of seats away staring murderously her way. They both despised each other. Bellatrix wanted what Katharine had. Voldemort. His love and devotion. 

She'd kill her if she even tried to touch him. To seduce him. Kats chest swirled with hate. 

Voldemort leaned down and kissed her temple. 'Silence your thoughts, you know I only care for you.' She leaned her head on his shoulder and blushed.

'Sorry. My love.' 

Every once in a while she'd hear names she knew and the deep voice of Severus speaking but she paid no mind to what they said. She only cared about how good it felt to be in her mate's arms. 

When she heard the annoying voice of Bellatrix trying to kiss their Dark Lord's ass, her grip on his dark robes tightened. Kat had this urge to mount his cock and ride him in front of everyone. Bella obviously didn't understand that Voldemort was only Katharine's. She wouldn't share him. 

Tom looked down at his little kitten in his lap with a wicked grin. He enjoyed her rage toward Bellatrix. It made her strong. Made him proud. 'Maybe when they have all left tonight I'll take you right here in this chair.' 

She chuckled, realizing she distracted him once again. Kat ran her finger across his lower lip.

'Promise?' 

'You have my word.'

'Mmmm, good.' She teased.

"My Lord.... My Lord." Tom turned to Severus. She realized they must have asked him a question but he was too preoccupied.

"Yes, Severus?" 

"Armagh asked you a question." Severus narrowed his eyes at Katharine. 'Distracting him isn't ideal, Katharine.' Snape's voice drawled into her mind.

Kat stuck her tongue out at him. 'Well my apologies, Mr. Snape.' She teased. 

He faked being shocked and sneered at her.

When the meeting was over they all rose. Kat got up from His lap and stood by his side. She saw Lucius, who didn't talk much te whole time stand and walked over to his wife. He looked pale and sick. Severus came to stand beside her when Bellatrix approached them.

She wasn't fond of Katharine or Severus.

"My Lord, may I speak with **you** ," she shot them both a wicked glare.

Kat rested her hand on her mate's chest about to tell her to piss off when Voldemort's voice swept into her mind.

'Go with Severus, little one.' 

'Love?' She looked confused up at him. 

'Do as I say.' He said firmly. There was no room to debate. So she leaned up and kissed his lips.

'Yes, Daddy.' 

He moaned softly against her lips. She was such a possessive minx.

"Severus' take her to the kitchen."

"Of course, my Lord."

She grinned thankful her mate knew she was starving. Turning she gave Bellatrix a angry glare before holding onto Severus' hand. He lead her towards the door. 

"I dont like her." She murmured, looking back at them both. Bella was way to close to him.

"Neither do I." Snape agreed. 'God awful women.' 

She snickered ready to pig out on food. 

Snape walked to the kitchen Katharine still hand in hand and cape blowing behind him. The house elfs stopped cleaning and ran over to them.

"You are to make her something to eat. She isn't to leave until I come to fetch her." He addressed the older looking elf, who nodded and bowed.

"Sidius will do, sir." 

Kat frowned, heart sinking just a little. She didn't want him to leave. She was away from her love not mention she left him with that bitch. She needed Severus with her.

"Be good." He raised his eye brow down at her. She squeezed his hand and pouted her lips.

"Stay with me. Please!" Katharine pulled him to the table and sat down. "I need someone here with me."

He gave her a exasperated look but sat down anyways. 

"You won't always get your way, brat." He teased. 

"Will see when the time comes, Sevy." She wiggled her eye brows at him. "Have You ate?"

"Yes, I have."

"What? Yesterday morning?"

"Worry about yourself." He frowned.

"Yes, professor." You flirted, blushing. Sidius walked over slipping a plate of bacon, eggs and sausage in front of her. Her mouthed watered. "Thank you, Sidius."

The elf bowed and went back to cleaning with the rest of the house elves. Kat dug into the breakfast not caring if she wasn't being lady like. 

"Slow down. They can make more." He scorned her gently. She swallowed her mouth full and blushed. Last night really made her famished. Katharine grabbed the fork loading it when bacon and eggs and held it out for Severus. 

He shook his head. Though she knew he was hungry but to proud to admit it to her.

"Eat. Or I'll keep bugging you, Sev." You playfully warned. He rolled his eyes but opened his mouth reluctantly letting the fork slip into his mouth. 'I always get my way.' She sang in her mind.

"For now, brat.." He growled, accepting her forkful of food everytime she offered.

When they both were full he stood up.

"Let's get you back." Kat held his hand, waving at the house elves at they walked out.

"Do you think she tried...." Katharine couldn't even finish her sentence due to a sick feeling in her stomach. She didn't want to think about Bellatrix and Voldemort together.

"I highly doubt that." Severus said firmly. "She doesn't even compare to you." 

Kat smiled at Severus. She wished she knew the real him when she went to Hogwarts. She could have teased him even more than she does now. 

He opened the door for her when they got to dining room. She walked in looking around the room eagar to find her lover. Everyone was gone now expect for...

Kat turned and grabbed Severus' wand in rage.

Bellatrix was sitting on the table, legs opened and hands holding his wrists with her lover trapped between them. His hands wrapped around her neck in warning but she seemed to be enjoying it.

"You will not speak about her!" He hissed at her. 

Katharine's blood boiled and before Severus could grab her, she was running across the large room to where they were. The old her would have ran and cried but she was different now... She wanted to end her.

"Kat!" Severus yelled after her but she couldn't hear him with the blood rushing in her ears. 

She slipped between them moving Riddle behind her. She stuck the wand against Bellatrix's throat.

"I'll kill you!" She seethed, pressing the wand harder against her flesh. Bellatrix's eyes were wide as she frantically looked between Kat and Lord Voldemort.

"Little one..." Familiar arms wrapped around her waist. "I know what you are feeling..." He breathed against her neck.

"She needs to know her place!"

'Then kill Her.' He urged her on. 'Kill her.' 

Her eyes were tearing up. She had this feeling in her chest but she knew she wasn't a killer. She couldn't .... Kat lowered the wand.

"Severus." Her lover addressed the clocked man still in the door. He quickly walked over grabbing Bella by the arm and his wand in the other hand. Katharine's chest was moving up and down the anger and the adrenalin was too much for her. She turned around and slipped her arms around Riddle's neck, lightly sobbing into his neck. "Escort her out and make sure no one bothers us."

"Yes, my Lord."

When it was just the two of them alone Kat finally let all she was feeling. In the moment, she felt his and her anger combine with the need to destroy whatever or whoever was causing them this stress. She felt like she disappoint him by lowering Sev's wand.

He held her tightly, shaking his head.

"You didn't disappoint me, baby girl. Your soul is too pure to take a life. I didn't expect that of you." 

"I wanted her to die... To hurt so bad for touching you." 

"I tried to block my feelings from you. I knew it would hurt you if you felt what I did when she touched me."

Katharine sniffled, looking at him with red puffy eyes. "You were trying to protect me?"

His hands came up to caress her face, thumbs wiping at the tears streaming down her pink checks. "I'll always protect you." 

"I love you." She pressed her forehead against his. "My Dark Lord." 

"I love you my little kitten." 

They kissed like they hadn't seen each other in years. Hands slipping under her thighs he hoisted her up onto the Malfoy's table and moved between her thighs. Riddle bunched up her skirt above her hips and ran his finger over her clothed pussy.

"My Lord," she moaned, tugging at his robes.

"I made a promise this morning, little one. I intend on keeping it." 

Kat's eyes lit up and made quick work of her clothes. She felt the need to have him. Seeing him with that witch made her want to mark her territory.

Instead of using magic Voldemort began to undress himself letting his robes join her clothes on the floor. Once both were completely naked she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. Despite his age and looks, he was very strong. Something that came in handy during their fucking. Riddle walked towards the head of the table locking the doors with a wave of his hand, all while give her a good snoging.

He sat down in his chair and made sure she was comfortable. Riddle let her get adjusted before he started his rough thrusting into her tight pussy.

'You always take me in so well, my darling.' 

Kat nodded, holding onto his shoulders as he bounced her on his cock.

'Always such a good girl.'

She hung her head back and moaned.

'I could feel your hate, little one. It was so intoxicating.'

'My Lord please.... I need more.' 

Katharine needed more friction. More of him. She needed to be dominated by him. Voldemort grabbed her, sat up and slammed her onto the table, able to move faster inside her. Kat gasped for air, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck tightly. That's what she gets for wanting it rough.

'Hold tight.' 

She was getting so close to that sweet release and her mate was doing everything he could to get her there. Nips and bites all over her chest and neck. Moans and gentle whispers of his devotion to her. She clawed his back and screamed her release, her world soon coming after her. His seed running down her thighs. 

Tom Riddle collapsed against her, tired and satisfied, he hid his face in her sweaty neck. 'My love. My world.' He seethed into her mind. 'Only you.' He picked her up and held her. For once in his existence he truly smiled, he felt happy. Loved. 

Kat on the other hand was crying. Legs wrapped around his wait and ugly crying into his shoulder. She knew she might not have much time left with him. Since Severus has told her Harry Potter has already found most of the horcrux's. Kat wanted to believe they could run away and be happy but she was just dreaming. 

She would cross that bridge when it came. Right now she was enjoying the feel of being in his arms, feeling his skin on hers. She left his grip loosen before realizing he was about to put her down. Katharine shakes her head, tightening her hold on him.

"You must let go now, little snake." The Dark Lord chuckled. "You wrap yourself around me so tightly." 

"I don't to be away from you." She kissed at his jaw.

"We are together. Right here and now." He cleaned them both up and replaced their clothes with magic. 

"But someone will come with news and you'll have to leave. You'll send me to our room where I'll have to wait for you." She slid down his body until her feet finally touched the floor. Kat looked up at him with red eyes.

"How about we take a walk on the grounds? Just you and me?"

"I'd like that." She nodded, pressing her cheek against his dark robe clad chest.

"Come then," Voldemort offered her his hand, which she held tightly. She couldn't wait to see the look on Bellatrix's face.

When the couple emerged from the locked dinning hall, Bellatrix ran over to them and bowed. 

"Master, I didn't mean-"

"Silence." Tom yelled, holding his woman close. Kat looked over to Severus who came running down the hall. "Severus will decide on a suitable punishment for you." Bellatrix dropped to her knees.

Katharine gave Severus a wicked grin.

"Of course, my Lord." Severus smirked back. Bellatrix shot him a deathly glare in return.

"We are not to be bothered. If something comes up... Handle it." 

"Yes, My Lord." 

Kat gave them both one last glace before turning to walk down the hall with her Master.

'Don't go easy on her, Sev.' 

'Of course not, Brat.' 

\------------

They walked for while around the Malfoy Manor, before stopping in front of the long road that leads to the front gate in the front of the house. The sky was grey and stormy and his mood seemed to change. She felt a surge of strong emotion. He faced her towards the entrance and wrapped his arms around her from behind. At the end of the tall hedged road the gate opened and a cold wind swept past them.

"If I let you go... Would you run back to that school?" Tom hissed in her ear.

Katharine shook her head. 'No..' 

"What about your family? Your friends?"

Kat was confused. Why was he doing this.

"No, You're my family." She answered truthfully. 

His hand slipped up her body, running over her heaving chest to wrap his fingers around her throat. 

"Am I?" He nipped her ear.

"Yes, My Lord." Kat breathed worry and lust building up inside her. "Only you-"

"-You're a spy." He growled into her ear, tightening her hold on her neck. "Lucius informed me this morning he heard Dumbledore talking about you. How you haven't reported back."

Kat felt sick. So incredibly sick.

"My Love please-"

"-No! You think I wouldn't find out?" 

"I was! Not anymore. I was afraid of you in the beginning... Not now. I know you, Tom." Tears slipped down her face. "You know how I feel. We are connected. My love for you is real." She closed her eyes, slipping her hand between his and her throat. He resisted for a second before his grip loosened letting her intertwine their fingers. "If you don't believe me, then lock me away. So I can't talk to anyone." She turned to him. Voldemort's eyes were narrowed in on her. She could feel his hurt and pain. Katharine brought his hand up to her lips and kissed his knuckles.

He leaned closer to her wanting to...to... do something. No one ever crossed him and lived. The Dark Lord should have killed her.... But he couldn't. He could feel her true feelings for him. She did love him. He felt her hands caress his face. His little kittens soft small hands touching his pale skin.

"I'm so sorry, Love." She whispered, kissing his lips.

He placed his hands on her waist and roughly pulled her closer. He tried to tell himself to back away to pull out his wand but their connection pulled him right back in. "Who is it?"

"What?" Suddenly her mind went to Snape. No... "Oh..."

"Tell me who.." He hissed, nuzzling her face. "Tell me who, my little snake."

She quickly rattled off the first few names that came to mind. Death eaters who she didn't care if killled and tortured for the wrong reasons. 

He smiled wickedly, "Thank you."

"I deserved to be punished, Daddy." She sheepishly blushed.

"Don't worry, Katharine. I'm make sure you understand to never cross daddy again." His voice wasn't threatening in the sense he would hurt her. No she felt what he wanted to do to her. 

She was excited for it. Craved it even.

Kat threw her arms around him. "I was so scared. I can't loose you." She whimpers.

"I couldn't. I felt so weak... You make me weak." Voldemort held her tightly, "My chest hurt so much. I didn't want to believe it. I wanted to kill Lucius for even thinking..."

"I promise you," Kat kissed his face all over. "From our first night together I was yours. Only yours."

'Don't leave me.'

'Never, love. Never.' 

They held each other tightly needing to feel the connection that was between them. It's been so long since Voldemort felt any type of Human. Until he met Katharine. His followers were right... She made him weak but equally strong. 

She made him feel.

Made him human.

**Author's Note:**

> Might do more chapters if the story is okay


End file.
